<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeze of the past by TheLoreGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315130">Breeze of the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreGhost/pseuds/TheLoreGhost'>TheLoreGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Guardian - Freeform, Tangled Shore, TheLoreGhost, light - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreGhost/pseuds/TheLoreGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyvrrna was to be alone this crimson days, but she didn’t know that someone came knocking from her past before she was a guardian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeze of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whipped this up at like 1am yesterday (February 8th) and out came this dear mess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyvrrna was alone this crimson days. The young awoken was alone, in her home in the reef. The guardian had decided to stay by herself, her friend Xaito was busy with something else, while her old friends, hell she didn’t even know who she was! Only her name given to her by the slab of rock that was by her deathbed. Being a guardian was lonely at times, never having much time for oneself. Today was different, she cared not for the looming threat of the darkness, nor the ordeal on Europa. After all whos going to miss one guardian? Certainly not zavala who was too preoccupied with current events, nor the enemies of humanity.</p><p>Her train of thought was disrupted by a knock on her door within the reef, she grasped her weapon, it was a corsairs weapon that was placed with her upon her death, whom she did not know if it was hers. She would hide it behind her back and open the door, a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She knew not who this person was. But the woman radiated a warm and safe air. Her face was strong, their body lean and clearly muscular. Similar to Nyvrrnas own current state, due to training alongside her titan friend, she looked the figure before her. “Who.... are you?”the guardian spoke, hesitant as she had moved the weapon to her side. Nyvrrna would wiat a response, but the woman said nothing as she looked at Nyvrrna. “Ahhh of course, it has been quite a while” the woman would chuckle softly as she leaned against the door. Looking at the guardian.</p><p>This woman was indeed strange to Nyvrrna, but she let them in regardless. “So, judging from how you are looking at me and your general attitude, i assume we were either good friends or closest of enemies?”. The woman laughed a bit. “Damn, your quite on the nose Nyvrrna” she said, a soft smile grew upon the woman’s cheeks. She would exhale as the woman spoke. “Yeah, we were great friends, i can tell you some stories of our adventures together!”, curious. Nyvrrna would nod as she chuckled. “Sure! Tell me about some” the guardian would lean forward intently as hours went by, the two conversing about stories. Nyvrrna seemed to correct some of the woman’s details as she spoke, as if regaining some sense of memory. The sounds of laughter and banter could be heard as the two hit it off for a while.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished the two awoken had exhausted all conversation, all that was left was a heartfelt feeling in the air, as well as a lingering sense of need from Nyvrrna, a want for a connection. “You seem to have remembered quite a lot of our past together, perhaps do you remember about anything else?” The woman would lean forward, her lips pursed in mild anticipation as she anxiously waited. Nyvrrna in turn replied with a long silence, lasting several seconds before she leaned in and softly kissed the woman’s cheek. “Well perhaps I do remember somethings at least Kyra” she said with a grin, her face flushed with colour as she would tilt her head. Nyssias vibrant orange eyes looking upon the pale eyes of Kyra, lost in a moment of time.</p><p>There was no words spoken as Kyra bursts into tears. Leaning in as she hugged Nyvrrna, sobbing uncontrollably as she mumbled something that soon became clear to Nyvrrna. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry! Please forgive me” she repeated these words in no clear order, her tears streamed down onto the guardians shoulder. she embraced the hug as she rubbed Kyras back, exhaling softly as she was slightly confused. “W-what is it? Why are you apologizing?” An eyebrow raised in cautious curiosity, the next words spoken would shock Nyvrrna a bit. “I-I had gotten you killed, there was a coup against your house, people wanting your family dead. I-I was your personal Corsair, assigned to protect you, but i... i failed you”</p><p>It was definitely weird to hear about her own death, even if it was vague on the details. She was stung with this information, she would start to internalize it. Had Kyra felt this for however long it had been? She didn’t know, but she was here now with Kyra. She didn’t speak, soon it was just the sounds of soft sobbing as blankets rustled. Nyvrrna had slowly tucked the now worn out Kyra into her bed, soon after she would have crawled up from behind, her arms clasping around the corsairs waist as she soon closed her eyes, her chin rested upon the nook of the well framed awokens shoulder. Soon vision faded into black, tonight was a peaceful sleep. One that was well needed.</p><p>When she woke up, one thing was immediately noticeable, she didn’t feel the warm back of her corsair. She sat up, groggily at that, and looked to see that she hadn’t left. But instead was preparing one of her favourite meals. It was a simple one, a salad, using the plants found in the garden where she used to live, had she been awake all night? Nyvrrna tossed the question aside as she yawned. Standing up, about to speak until Kyra spoke “happy crimson days, that’s what you guardians call it right?” Her voice was cheerful and showed zero signs of fatiguing. Her face was bright with joy as she would finish chopping the final bits of the necessary ingredients. Handing the plate to the warlock. “So i uhh, take it you dont need a Corsair now? Being a guardian and all.” She teased as she looks at Nyvrrna, who reached out, her hands, surprisingly firm as she squished Kyras chin, speaking in both a soft yet commanding voice. “I will never not need you Kyra, i want you by my side no matter what, I’m no longer going to be a guardian” these words surprised Kyra to say the least.”but why? If you dont w-“ “well there are a few million or so guardians running around so i say that the chances of them missing me is slim” she finished off with pulling her into a tender kiss, it was held for a while as she exhaled. Releasing a small groan as Nyvrrna would pull away. Sitting down as she began to eat, this crimson day. She was not alone.</p><p>The next morning</p><p>The two woman awoke in bed, both dont seem to remember much besides going to bed in a rather ‘interesting’ way. Nyvrrna would pull a blanket up to her chest, looking over as she saw Kyra sleeping, beside her. A smile crawled upon her face as she leans in and kissed the sleeping beauties forehead. She spoke softly “i missed you Kyra” then she stood up, getting dressed as the warlock would be gathering her robes, which were scattered along with some fine woven clothes. She laughed softly to herself as Nyvrrna would write a note before leaving her house, she had some personal business to attend too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>